


Overheat

by MysteryMuse



Series: MMX-XXX [9]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Crack, Holy Trio, Multi, OT3, Our Orgasms are Different, Reploid brainsex, Three-way orgasm?, Weaponized aphrodisiac, Zero is a mouthy sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero gets hit with a weird status effect from a Maverick grenade, and X and Axl are caught in the crossfire. Oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheat

Stripped of his armor, wrists bound in heavy iron behind his back to keep him from hurting himself, Zero writhed within a deactivated recharger bed. Flushed and incoherent, the blond Hunter threw his head back and gave the kind of throaty moan that invited every predator for a hundred yards to come and do terrible, terribly _obscene_ things to him. His body undulated, feet sliding back and forth against the metal bed in low scrapes.  
  
X stood guard over his erstwhile partner and fellow Maverick Hunter, frowning down helplessly, his breath small puffs of white in the nearly arctic room. "Zero..."  
  
They'd gone out on a mission - nothing extreme in the profile, nothing extraordinary - but the Maverick had hit them both with some kind of particle grenade, and Zero had almost immediately began to claw at his arms and scream, giving the Maverick more than enough time to pack up and run as X quickly turned to try and assist his fellow Hunter.  
  
X had had to call in Axl for help, and between the two they had just barely managed to get Zero back to base. By the time the teleport was complete Zero was utterly incoherent, howling that his armor was burning him, sobbing and gasping for breath. There was panic in the medical section, as Zero resisted everyone's best attempts to try and calm him down. Worse, it seemed that the bizarre effect had disabled his shutdown subroutines, so they couldn't even get him turned off for a proper scan.  
  
All they could gather was that it wasn't the Maverick Virus, but something else, some systemic effect the Hunters had never seen before. As he continued to shriek with pain even with his armor removed and emergency coolant pumping into him, the only option anyone could see was to restrain him, shift him to a private room dropped to the coldest possible temperature, and wait to see if the effect wore off.  
  
X was not happy about this. Watching his friend suffer was making him incredibly angry, and every one of Zero's inchoate moans only added another tickbox to X's increasingly long and increasingly _creative_ list of Painful Things He Was Going To Do To That Rotten Maverick.  
  
He startled as the door slid open, Buster arm snapping up instinctively- in the doorway, Axl threw his hands up quickly and waved them. "Don't shoot! It's just me, X!"  
  
X grimaced and dropped his arm, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, Axl. I'm a little on edge right now."  
  
"Don't blame you," Axl sighed, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "It's been four hours, is he getting any better at all?"  
  
The blue Hunter shook his head grimly. "He's gone from screaming to ..."  
  
Zero twisted his body sharply up, gave out another long, wild, mindless moan.  
  
"Doing that," X winced.  
  
Axl winced too, and the younger Reploid moved to place a hand gingerly on X's shoulder. "Why don't you take a break for a little while, X? Maybe get some air? Clear your head for a few minutes? I'll watch him for you."  
  
Clearly hesitating, X's eyes darted back to Zero's disheveled hair and burning face. He bit his lip, anxious, not wanting to leave his friend's side - though he knew there was nothing he could do to help. "You'll call me if anything changes," he asked Axl then, in soft anguish.  
  
"Of course." Green eyes locked to green, and Axl nodded in utter sincerity. He knew exactly how X felt - watching Zero scream and thrash like an trapped animal was terrifying.  It had to wear off soon - it just had to!  
  
X inhaled and shut his eyes tight, then steeled himself and quickly left the room. Axl shivered in the cold air and from the chill of unease at the sight of Zero; he rubbed his arms as he turned to look down into the recharger. "Brrr."  
  
Zero had mercifully stopped shrieking, though he continued to pant harshly beneath eyes jammed closed. He rubbed his cheek against the recharger, his own shoulder, like he was seeking cold desperately, or some kind of comfort. Axl's eyes widened, and he thought quickly.  
  
 _I wonder if... well, heck, it can't do him any worse! But do I still have any of those left?_   Rifling through his subsystems, Axl found old stored data and grinned widely as he brought it up to surface. Code tingling in his mind, he quickly released it with a toss of his hand in the air. "Cooler!" A gentle note chimed, an orb of light forming over Zero's forehead and a column of blue light enveloping his entire frame for a moment.  
  
For a few moments it looked as if it actually might work- the pain on Zero's face smoothed away, and Axl leaned forward, hoping for the best. But then, Zero's eyes flew open and his entire body _arched_ away from the bed; the web of conduits crossing his body gleamed brightly, his mouth formed a wide, round shape, and energy lashed out from his body in a massive pulse of electronic heat, a subliminal detonation that passed invisibly but devastatingly through the room, blew out several overhead lights and pierced through Axl's chest like an arrow.  
  
Zero's pain, Zero's mindless climax, Zero's incredible projective power smashed into Axl and Axl, constantly receptive due to his DNA-catching ability, simply had no defense. The younger Reploid put his hand to his head and gasped- he had only an instant before his own system triggered from Zero's savage, unexpected release. He crashed to the floor with a yell, flooded to overloading with Zero's unhinged will, and shook as an incredible wave of white hot pleasure roared up his spinal column. "...oh man..." he moaned, forehead thumping to the floor as he lost the strength to keep his head up, "... oh man...!"  
  
"Zero! Axl!" That was X, Axl realized dimly, and X sounded on the edge of hysteria. He sprinted quickly to Axl, knelt and reached toward the younger Reploid's shoulder. "What did you do? What just happened? I felt..."  
  
His hand pressed down on Axl's armor and there was a literal spark- a sharp white biting flash that bit into the older Hunter's fingers; X jerked his hand back, but...  
  
In a moment he too cried out, green eyes flaring bright, and sank to the floor. Literally twitching, small flashes of white lightning rippling across his armor, X's expression flatlined, wide and blank, irises static-filled. It was a moment before his systems rebooted, connections quickly restoring themselves, excess energy shunting safely away. He groaned aloud, and raised himself on his arms, shaking his head rapidly. "..."  
  
Beside him, Axl stirred heavily and did the same, letting out a soft low sound, cheeks still flushed.  
  
A breath later, memory kicked in and X murmured, "Zero."  
  
He was startled to hear Axl echoing him. They reached out, and struggled to help each other up, twin sets of green eyes locked together.

"We should really..." they both said simultaneously, and blinked.  
  
"Hey, I just said what you ..." They trailed off; Axl looked more startled than afraid, but X looked alarmed.  
  
"This is not good," they both said, and then X's bewilderment began to darken into frustration. He made a frantic vague gesture meant to imply 'don't say anything!' to Axl, who caught his drift immediately and clammed up.  
  
"Now can we just..." This time, only X spoke; they both breathed a deep sigh of relief- but that too was simultaneous. X's left eye twitched; Axl gave a weak, nervous smile.  
  
"Right. Worry about it later," they both told each other then, with a pair of serious nods.  
  
Zero, at least, was no longer screaming, struggling or in any visible pain; his face had smoothed over, and his breathing had flattened out into a calm, even cycle. His eyes were partially open, and as the other Hunters moved closer, he turned his head slowly to look at them. A kind of vertigo struck him, and for a moment he had to close his eyes again; meeting their gazes made him feel as if he were falling. Some energy was fluxing out of him, a low lying current that felt like it was cycling between their bodies, starting in him, rolling through them, carrying something warm back to him, and while it didn't bother Zero, it was a strange and unfamiliar sensation that left him disoriented.  
  
"Mm. Okay, I'm tied up, naked, freezing cold, there's a party in my head you're both crashing and I think I just had sex with something, but I'm not sure what it was. What the hell happened?" Zero asked, in a giddy daze.

The two green-eyed S-classes shot each other a meaningful look Zero couldn't decipher, and spoke as one.  
   
 _"Don't ask."_


End file.
